Experiments are directed at identifying biochemical events in the teleost retinal ganglion cell that mediate regrowth of the optic nerve and lead to orderly synaptic reconnection and recovery of visual function. The nature of altered radiolabeling of axonally transported proteins, including tubulin and the glycoproteins, as well as lipids and RNA will be investigated. A major effort is directed at biochemical characterization of explanted retinal cultures, to elucidate the mechanism of enhanced outgrowth of neurites which results from prior crush of the optic nerve. These studies are directed at a better understanding of nerve regeneration in general, and in particular, as it appears within the central nervous system.